歌う夢-Singing Dreams!
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: This story is in two languages! AU。あむは、生活のために路上生活の歌を住ん不運な女の子です。彼女の過去と彼女の地元のホステルに住んでする余裕ができないことで幽霊、人生は彼女のために暗いと思われる。しかし、1波乱の夜に、彼女は大スターのコンサートに潜入するために取得！パフォーマンスに感動し、あむは彼女の夢を見つけます通りを下車し、世界最高のポップスターになるために！ Basically, this is a snippet from my English story, Singing dreams.
1. Chapter 1- Japanese

**みなさん、こんにちは！私はあまりにも長い間、この****FIC****を計画してきたので、私はあなたがそれをお楽しみください！私はいつもしゅごキャラが好きでしたので、私は可能な限り、これは、元のようにしようとしました！とにかく、それは私について十分です！メインストーリーに取得しましょう ！ ****:)**

**注：この物語は****AU****に設定されている！私はガーディアンキャラクターに追加するかどうかまだわからないんだけど！ ：****3**

**免責事項：私はしゅごキャラか、この物語の中で使用される曲を所有していない。私は唯一のプロットやストーリーを所有！**

**夢を歌う！**

**第****1****章 ****- ****彼女の夢の実現！**

"いただきます！"あむの目はパンのパンとスープでいっぱいの素敵なフラスコから成っていた彼女の前に美しい光景で光り。彼女はパンなど珍味を買うことができなかったことがないので、これは彼女が本当に嬉しかった。彼女は食事をむさぼり始めたホステルの他の住民は彼女が食べたように彼女のピンクの髪は喜んでボビング、あむをにらみつけた。

"ねえ。彼女が犯した彼女の正義が、利己的な行為の実現はあむにより夜が明けたようにあなたが私たちのために何かを得たか "ぶっきらぼう男が、若い女の子をにらみつけた。だから、1無私のジェスチャーで、彼女は皆で彼女に食事を共有！彼らはすべての彼らの夕食を楽しんだように、親しみやすさと暖かさの雰囲気がお部屋を満たした。彼らは間違いなく周りに彼女を持ってラッキーだった！

あむについては、切迫した悲しみの気持ちは彼女の胃を満たした。今日は母親、妹と父の死の記念日だった。彼女は以前の彼女の母の墓を訪れたが、彼女は彼女の他の家族の姿をキャッチしたときに逃げるために持っていた。いくつかの混乱の理由のために、彼らは彼女に好みを取るように見えたことはありません。悲しげにため息、あむは、その後徐々に真っ白なベッドの上に自分自身を和解と星で飾らだった空を見上げ見つめ。他の人は時折お互いにつぶやき、また彼らのベッドに落ち着いた。

彼女は深い、穏やかな眠りにオフ漂流として何が美しい天候には...彼女はそっと微笑んだ。

BEEP！ BEEP！これは、午前6時30分だけだったが、あむは行く準備が増加したと！皆がちょうど目覚めていたが、彼女は既に、シャワーを浴びて服を着て、彼女のバッグを詰めていた。彼女は階段を降りて散歩し、レセプションに近づいた。受付で座っているとピンクの髪の十代のためのソフトのスポットを持っているように見えたようなもの、優しい女性だった。

"こんにちは、あむちゃん。どのようにして今朝やっている？ "彼女 は彼女の顔にしわがアップするしわ、元気あむで笑った。

"私はMikadaサン、よくやっている！私が泊めてくれてありがとう！ "あむは彼女の茶色のバッグを渡した受付で梁。

"ここはお弁当です。あなたはホステルのために料金を支払うことができるのだろうか？ "受付·そのフルネームだったら成長Mikada-眉をひそめ、不幸として最近、あむが少なくホステルに滞在していた。彼女は路上でこのような明るい少女の睡眠をさせることを心配していた。

女性の声で懸念を認識し、あむは彼女の目の前にお金を下にポンと私については心配しないでください "と答えた！私は強い女の子ですので、私は生き残ることができるでしょう！ "しかし、彼女の笑顔を余儀なくされた。彼女はやっとホステルに滞在するための料金を支払うことはおろか、食事を購入する余裕ができると、彼女の心の中に深く知っていた。そして、彼女は長い時間のためにそこに言うことができないだろうことを知っていた。 "すぐにお会いしましょう ！"あむはたら成長に喜んで手を振って、ホステルのガラスのドアの外に歩いて行った。

彼女は街の通りに出てセットとして太陽があむに梁。それは彼女は彼女が最高やったやるための時間でした！彼女のバッグを開くと、彼女は彼女の母は彼女が小さな女の子だったときに彼女を授けている彼女のベビーピンクのギターを取り、早期に通勤や旅行市民に歌い始めた...

気にしない、私はあなたのような人を見つけることができます

私も、何もあなたのために最善を願いません

私を忘れないで、私が頼んだ、私はあなたが言った覚えている

時にはそれが愛に続くが、時にはそれが代わりに痛い

時にはそれが愛に続くが、時にはそれが代わりに痛い

あなたは、時間が飛ぶ方法を知って

昨日だけは、私たちの生活の時間でした

私たちは、夏の霞で生まれ育った

私たちの栄光の日々の驚きに縛ら

私は招かれざる、青から出て上げることを憎む

しかし、私は近づかないことができなかった、私はそれを戦うことができなかった

私は、あなたが私の顔を参照してくださいね期待していた、あなたが思い出すことだろうと

私にとって、それはまだ終わっていないこと

気にしない、私はあなたのような人を見つけることができます

私も、何もあなたのために最善を願いません

私を忘れないで、私が頼んだ、私はあなたが言った覚えている

時にはそれが愛に続き、時にはそれがええ、代わりに痛い

（（作詞：アデーレあなたバイのような誰か .comから撮影）。！）

その歌の言葉を歌うことは、彼女の目に涙をもたらした。これは、特定の誰かの彼女を思い出した...

あむは、そう彼女の思考の中で失われたように、彼女は彼女のバッグにノートや硬貨をチャッキングされた人々の膨大な大衆に気づいていなかった。人がで歩いて、彼女は才能だった彼女に言ったとき、彼女は最終的に彼女の思考の外にスナップ。あむは、応答で笑って、彼女に多くの人々を魅了し、多くの異なった曲をメドレーに勃発。彼女は前にそんなにお金を支払ったことがなかった！

日はあむのため達人で可決した。彼女もそれを実現する前に、彼女が直面している大きなドーム上の時間はすでに午後2時30分でした！彼女の努力から空腹、彼女はそれのすべての一口を味わう、たら成長は彼女のために作られたお弁当に引き裂いた。幸福は時間のまさにその瞬間に、彼女の心の主な感じでした。誰かが、もちろん、それを台無しにしなければならなかったまで。

ブロンドの髪を持つ少年は学校をオフにごろ寝しましたし、彼女の方向に通りを散歩しました。あむは彼の姿をつかまえたとすぐに彼女は離れて尻込み。

"あむ？"彼はぼろを着ていた通りの上に座っている女の子が、照会。彼女は彼の姿をキャッチしにあむの心は沈んだ。彼女は逃げることは遅すぎた！

"私を放っておき、Tadaseくん..."アウトあむから絞め殺さ返事が来ました。彼女は彼女の元ボーイフレンドを無視するように彼女の最善をしようとしたが失敗していた。

"戻るその上に再び、ハァッ？あなたはこのような浮浪者だ。 "Tadaseは応答として彼女を邪悪smirked。

迷惑な金髪の少年が彼女を愚弄し始めた彼女の目は広がった...

**悪い結末のために申し訳ありません！私はあなたがこの章では、良かったと思ったね！！みんなに読んで、****R****＆****R****、してください！ ：****3**


	2. Chapter 1- english

**Chapter 1 in english**

**Hello, everyone! I've been planning out this fic for so long, so I hope you enjoy it! I've always liked Shugo Chara, so I've tried to make this as original as possible! Anyway, that's enough about me! Let's get onto the main story! :)**

**Note: This story is set in an AU! I'm not sure yet if I should add in the Guardian Characters! : 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the song used in this story. I only own the plot and storyline!**

_**Singing Dreams!**_

_Chapter 1- The realization of her dream!_

"Itadakimasu!" Amu's eyes gleamed at the beautiful sight in front of her, which consisted of a loaf of bread and a nice flask filled with soup. She never could afford delicacies such as bread, so this made her truly happy. The other inhabitants of the hostel glared at Amu as she began to devour her meal, her pink hair bobbing happily as she ate.

"Hey. You got anything for us?" A gruff man glared at the young girl, as the realization of her righteous but selfish act she had committed dawned upon Amu. So, in one selfless gesture, she shared her meal with everyone else! As they all enjoyed their dinner, an atmosphere of friendliness and warmness filled the room. They were definitely lucky to have her around!

As for Amu, a feeling of impending sadness filled her stomach. Today was the anniversary of her mother, sister and father's death. She had visited her mum's grave earlier, but had to flee when she caught sight of her other family members. For some confusing reason, they never seemed to take a liking to her. Sighing sadly, Amu then slowly settled herself onto a plain white bed and gazed up at the sky which was emblazoned with stars. The others settled into their beds also, occasionally muttering to each other.

_What lovely weather…_She smiled softly as she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! It was only 6:30 am, but Amu was up and ready to go! While everyone else was just waking up, she had already showered, dressed and packed her bag. She strolled down the stairs and approached the reception. Sitting at the reception desk was a kind, friendly woman who seemed to have a soft spot for the pink-haired teen.

"Hello, Amu-Chan. How are you doing this morning?" She grinned at Amu cheerfully, the wrinkles on her face creasing up.

"I'm doing well, Mikada-San! Thanks for letting me stay!" Amu beamed at the receptionist who passed her a brown bag.

"Here's your lunch. Will you be able to pay the fee for the hostel?" The receptionist-whose full name was Arumi Mikada-frowned unhappily, as recently, Amu had been staying at the hostel less and less. She was worried about letting such a bright young girl sleep on the streets.

Aware of the concern in the woman's voice, Amu plunked down the money in front of her and replied, "Don't worry about me! I'm a strong girl, so I'll be able to survive!" But her smile was forced. She knew deep within her heart that she could barely afford to buy a meal, let alone pay a fee for staying in the hostel. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to say there for a long time. "See you soon!" Amu walked out of the glass doors of the hostel, waving happily at Arumi.

The sun beamed on Amu as she set out to the streets of the city. It was time for her to do what she did best! Opening up her bag, she took her baby pink guitar that her mother bestowed her with when she was a tiny girl and began to sing to the early commuters and travelling citizens…

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_**((Lyrics: Someone like you- by Adele. Taken from .com!))**_

Singing the words of that song brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of a certain someone….

As Amu was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the sheer masses of people who were chucking notes and coins into her bag. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when a person walked by and told her she was talented. Amu grinned in response and broke out into a medley of many different songs, attracting more people to her. She had never been paid so much money before!

The day passed in a whiz for Amu. Before she even realized it, the time on the big dome facing her was already 2:30pm! Hungry from her efforts, she tore into the lunch Arumi made for her, savoring every bite of it. Happiness was the main feeling in her heart at that very moment in time. Until somebody had to ruin it, of course.

A boy with blonde hair was bunking off school and was strolling down the street in her direction. As soon as Amu caught sight of him she flinched away.

"Amu?" He queried the girl sitting on the street, who was wearing rags. Amu's heart sunk as she caught sight of him. It was too late for her to run away!

"Leave me alone, Tadase-kun…" Out came the strangled reply from Amu. She was trying her best to ignore her ex-boyfriend but failing.

"Back onto that again, huh? You're such a tramp." Tadase smirked evilly at her as a reply.

Her eyes widened as the annoying blonde boy began to taunt her….

**Sorry for the bad ending! I hope you thought this chapter was good! Please read and R&R, everyone! :3 **


	3. Chapter 2-Japanese

**みなさん、こんにちは。私が早く更新されないために深く申し訳ございませんと言わざるを得ない！ 、****Nanomi12****とコメディ****·****ねこちゃんの見直しのためにありがとうございました！ ****^ - ^****そしてまた、私の新しい****favoriters****やフォロワーのおかげ！私も今、この****FIC****の日本語版を持っている！**

**免責事項：しゅごキャラは私に属していません！これは驚くべきデュオ、ピーチ****·****ピットが所有しています！**

**夢を歌う！**

_**第**__**2**__**章 **__**- **__**うたう！**_

Tadase罵倒し、彼女への準備ができて、貧しいあむで邪悪に冷笑。これまで彼らが壊れていた日以来、Tadaseはピンク髪の女の子のために苦い感情を抱いて。そして今、それは彼女の一日を台無しに彼の番だった。

"Tadaseさん...あなたは一人で私を残すことができますしてください？"あむは、彼らがかつて共有幸福の彼女の心を埋める悲しい思い出をキーキー音。

"おやっ、あむ...あなたが嫌な顔！" Tadaseは側に彼女のお弁当袋を蹴った。 "私は、あなたが生活のために路上で歌って信じることができない。"

"私がしたいので、私は歌う！"あむは彼をにらみつけた。

あなたがお金を必要とするので、 "あなたが歌う理由はある。その権利はありませんが、ホーボー！？ "彼の侮辱は彼女の心臓を焼け付くような痛みを送った。その刺さの陵辱種類...あむは、その少年の戦いの危機に瀕していた。彼女はTadaseを傷つけたくなかったが、彼女は彼の無礼な発言を聞いたことで狂った。

"ちょうど、離れてTadaseに行く！"

"これは、我々は、あなたが知って別れた理由です。それはあなたが私から路上で生活している秘密を隠しているため、彼はスナップ "！すべてだったイライラ。 "私は下層階級である人とデートするのが好きではない。"彼はその後、お金でいっぱいだったあむのギターケースを、拾った。その時までに、大群衆は、2間集まっていた。人々はとてもおせっかいなこのごろですが、あむの心が叫んだ。

Tadase彼女は通りに受け取っていたお金をひっくり返したような "Tadase、そのバックを与える！"彼女の目は、恐怖に拡大した。彼らは最終的に貧しい少女を助けることを決定、彼女のために彼女のお金を拾うことであむを助けようとしたとして、人々は息を呑んだ。

"ハ-HA！自分を見て！あなたがスカムだ... "彼は迷惑なスピーチを始めたが、彼の顔の真ん中に監督パンチによって切断されました。パンチの影響がとても強かった、そのTadaseは少なくとも50メートル離れて歩いていた女性に飛んで送られた。

人々の目には、小柄なピンクの髪の少女は、先ほど作成したことを現場で拡大した。そして、彼らはお金をTadaseのすべてが道路に空にしていた収集しながらハミングし、彼女は行動していた方法で、さらにショックを受けました。

彼が回復した後は、金髪の少年が再びあむに近づきすぎて怖かった。だから、彼の唯一の選択肢は、彼が何をしたか正確にあった合計敗者のように泣いて逃げることだった！彼女のギターケースに多くのお金をロード中にあむの周りの観客は彼女の可能性賛辞と賞賛、すべてを支払った。すべてのすべてで、それは彼女のための偶然の一日だった！

誰もが自分の家に戻り始めた夜、町に達した。あむは彼女ラガディオフホワイトのドレスとリッピングのサンダルに震え、舗装の上に座っていた。私は自分の家を持っていることがしたい...彼女は食べ物で満たされた暖かい家にいるの思想の熟考。彼女はこれらのぜいたく品のすべてを持っていたとき、少し前までは、時間があったとして、それは、彼女が想像するのは難しいことではありませんでした。そして今、私を見て。彼女はため息をついた。私は、それはあなたが当然のようなものを取るために得るものだと思う！彼女は非常に深く彼女の思考に関与していたように雪が彼女の周り床の上にひらひらと、あむは、夜空を認識しませんでした。彼女は気づいていなかったことがもう一つは、彼女がダイヤモンドとルビーで埋め、近くの宝石店を見つけたまでは、クリスマスイブということでした。ウィンドウでは、ショップがそのクリスマスイブとして、今日は閉まって、言った！幸せ、休日、みんな！

彼女は店、彼女の上の差し迫った孤独の重い気持ちに見つめていたように悲しみは、彼女の心で離れて引き裂いた。彼女は、今日は重要な日だったことを知らなかった...

...つまり、誰もそれについて彼女に言っていないので。

あむは現金でいっぱいの彼女のギターとケースをピックアップして引き返したように、男は彼女のお金を強奪し、オフ走った！ "HEY！ HERE COME BACK！！ "彼女は、できるだけ多くの強さをもって彼を追いかけて、怒って叫んだ。彼女のギターを運んで、彼女は路地に紡糸。

"Heeheehee！この美しい現金のすべてを見て！"彼はあむは嫌悪感で彼女の顔を台無しにさせる、彼の無精頬に対してそれをこすった。私の一日は、ちょうど良くなって続けている！彼女は皮肉たっぷりに思った。

"それはバックを与える、あなたバカ！"あむは彼の顔にパンチを目指し、人に向かって跳躍。彼女はヒットを着陸しようとしていたのと同じように、男は目がきらめく、その中に危険なスパイクを持っていたバットを取り出した。がらくたああ...彼は私を破壊するつもりだ！あむは痛い一撃のために自分を準備し、彼女の目を閉じた。

thwacking音が聞こえた後、すべてがまだあった。あむは半分驚いて、彼女の目を開いた。その古いお尻はどこに行ったのですか？彼女は完全に彼女の目の両方を開けたとたん、彼女はほとんど喜びで叫んだ。有名人が彼女の前に立っているということでした？

彼女は彼女の質問に答えていたかのように、有名人は彼女のブロンドの髪は彼女の顔に鞭打ち、あむに直面して振り向いた。

彼女は彼女の前に女性の地位の姿をキャッチしたときにあむはほぼ気絶。


	4. Chapter 2-English

**Hello, everyone. I have to say that I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you****very much for reviewing, Nanomi12 and Comedy-Neko-Chan! ^-^ And also, thanks to my new favoriters and followers!**** And I also now have a Japanese version of this fic!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara doesn't belong to me! It is owned by the amazing duo, Peach-Pit!**

_Singing Dreams!_

_**Chapter 2- Utau!**_

Tadase sneered evilly at poor Amu, ready to taunt her. Ever since the day they had broken up, Tadase harbored bitter feelings for the pink-haired girl. And now, it was his turn to ruin her day.

"Tadase-san…please can you leave me alone?" Amu squeaked, sad memories filling her mind of the happiness they once shared.

"Gosh, Amu…you look disgusting!" Tadase kicked her lunch bag to the side. "I can't believe you sing on the streets for a living."

"I sing because I want to!" Amu glared at him.

"The reason why you sing is because you need the money. Isn't that right, hobo!?" His insult sent a searing pain through her heart. _That insult kind of stung… _Amu was on the verge of fighting that boy. She didn't want to hurt Tadase, but she was going mad by hearing his rude remarks.

"Just go away, Tadase!"

"This is the reason why we broke up, you know. It was all because you hid the secret that you live on the streets from me!" He snapped, irritated. "I don't like to date people who are of a lower class." He then picked up Amu's guitar case, which was full of money. By that time, a large crowd had gathered among the two. _People are so nosy these days, Amu's_ mind yelled.

"Tadase, give that back!" Her eyes widened in horror, as Tadase tipped out the money she had received onto the street. People gasped as they tried to help Amu by picking her money up for her, deciding to finally help the poor girl.

"Ha-ha! Look at yourself! You're the scum of the…" He started his annoying speech, but was cut off by a punch directed in the middle of his face. The impact of the punch was so strong, that Tadase was sent flying into a woman who was walking at least 50 meters away.

People's eyes widened at the scene that the petite pink-haired girl had just created. And they were even more shocked by the way she was acting, humming while collecting all of the money Tadase had emptied into the road.

Once he had recovered, the blonde boy was too scared to approach Amu again. So, his only option was to run away crying like a total loser, which was exactly what he did! The audience around Amu paid her may compliments and praise, all while loading more money into her guitar case. All in all, it had been a fortuitous day for her!

Night reached the town, as everyone began to return to their homes. Amu sat on the pavement, shivering in her raggedy off-white dress and ripped sandals. _I wish I could have my own home…_She pondered of the thought of being in a warm house filled with food. It wasn't hard for her to imagine, as there had been a time, long ago, when she had all of those luxuries. _And now look at me. _She sighed. _I guess that's what you get for taking such things for granted! _As she was so deeply involved in her thoughts, Amu didn't recognize the night sky, as snowflakes fluttered onto the floor around her. Another thing that she didn't realize was that it was Christmas Eve, until she caught sight of a nearby jewelry shop, filled with diamonds and rubies. On the window it said, _**Shop closed today, as its Christmas Eve! Happy holidays, everyone!**_

Sadness tore away at her heart, as she stared into the store, a heavy feeling of loneliness impending on her. She didn't know that today was such an important day…

…Namely because nobody told her about it.

As Amu turned back to pick up her guitar and case filled with cash, a man snatched up her money and ran off! "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She screamed angrily, chasing him with as much strength as possible. Carrying her guitar, she spun into an alleyway.

"Heeheehee! Look at all of this beautiful cash!" He rubbed it up against his stubbly cheek, causing Amu to screw up her face in disgust. _My day just keeps on getting better! _She thought sarcastically.

"Give it back, you moron!" Amu leapt towards the man, aiming a punch to his face. Just as she was about to land a hit, the man took out a bat that had dangerous spikes in it, eyes glinting. _Oh crap…he's gonna destroy me! _Amu closed her eyes, preparing herself for the painful blow.

A thwacking sound was heard, and then all was still. Amu half opened her eye, surprised. _Where did that old bum go? _As soon as she opened both of her eyes fully, she almost screamed with joy. Was that a celebrity standing in front of her?

As if she was answering her question, the celebrity turned around to face Amu, her blonde hair whipping across her face.

Amu almost fainted when she caught sight of the female standing in front of her.


End file.
